The Divine Darkness 6: Kitai Village
We walked into the clearing of land over the bridge. The sights, sounds, and smells wer great to witness after so long in a bog and emptyish forest. We saw rolling hill, surrounded and bordered by mountains, in every direction. A small path ran through the town, leading to some houses, and a creek drifted slowly through the area. The trees were thinner here, and many stood near houses. They offered cool shade to the 75-degree weather, though it wasn't needed. We walked up to a house, Miles taken aback at the sight. It was an old house; the frame and walls were faded and rotting, ever so slowly. The bricks, where there were some, were growing old and cracking. A set of Great Sword racks stood ajar on the porch. "This.... This is the place I useta know as home... I'd hate to see it like this, I alwas thought. And...now I have to, huh? That ain't right...How did it even get this bad, anyway..?" He askled rhetorically. "Damn...It was really great once, huh?" I replied slowly. "Ah...Yessir, it was. Had lotsa things 'round these parts that were great. Dammit...Destroyed." He muttered. We walked into the house after Miles. He hit his hands against the wood of the door, angrily loosening a hinge. The inside of the house was worse than the outside; rotted boards made up the floor, old carpet littered the broken furniture, and windows were broken all around the place. We sighed at the sight, seeing Miles get near to tears. We approached the bedroom slowly. Inside, we nearly fainted as we saw the sight within. Two people sat on the bed, dead for years. In their hands, they held small knives and their arms were banded together with a rope. In bloody letters, there was a messgae spelled out. http://images.wikia.com/zelda/images/1/10/Hylian_A.png It meant A, as in, Alandaria. She had murdered them and tied their hands together. We walked to the inn, to get a good night's rest. The building was large, and built partially out of hard stone and wood beams, composed into a climbing structure that lept up the mountain, it seemed. Inside, it was warm and comfortable, with beautiful furniture made from Qurupeco skins and Solangstos parts. We looked at each other bewildered as we noticed the increasing number of Solangstos material items. We bought a room and went to it. As we approached the doorway, we were greeted by a small team of Felynes carrying some servings of food. We took some Herbs, trading them some Felvine for them. The room we were staying in was large and round, located on one branch of the hotel we were staying at. ---- The next morning, we got up and left the village. We had a long way to walk before Doragokuni Castle, where we would find a map to the great flame that would improve my sword. To be continued in ... ... ... The Divine Darkness 7: Doragokuni Castle Category:Fan Fiction